Damaged People: The Last Waltz
by KitsuneGirl911
Summary: Alice has found herself in Wonderland once again. But Wonderland has changed radically from what it was all those years ago… Will she survive this dark world to get back to her own? But does she even want to go back?
1. Desperate Fantasy

I wrote this in high school, and I am now almost done being a sophomore in college. It's taken me that long to decide to post this. It's not because I don't like it or anything, I just don't know… Whatever, I'm posting it now! (Haha)

The title comes from two songs that I love; I combined them because it sums up everything the story has going on in it. (Sort of, anyway.)

I have the entire thing finished, so no long months spent waiting for me to put up more chapters this time. All eight chapters will be posted by the end of this weekend, hopefully.

And there is also a sequel in the works, though I only just started it up again recently…

Without further ado, I give you my first posted _Alice in Wonderland_ fanfic!

* * *

><p><span>Damaged People: The Last Waltz<span>

Chapter One:

Desperate Fantasy

* * *

><p>Alice found herself nodding off in the soft summer heat, watching the breeze blow the butterflies up to ever increasing heights. She was resting back on something solid, comforting. Looking up to see branches adorned with brilliant emerald leaves and flame-colored sunlight peeking through, Alice realized where she was. That tree- oh!- that <em>tree!<em> Sleeping on her older sister's lap she had entered the realm of Wonderland, never to be the same again. Pining away every second she had to be in the 'real' world, Alice wandered back through her childhood to end up at the spot she knew would answer her calls…

-†-

Lonely clockwork wound comfortingly around a shadowed figure at the heart of a monstrously complex contraption. The 'Mad' Hatter had long remained veiled in the depths of his thoughts, down in the slowing cold, a chill that postponed the ever-impending End of Days… The Hatter never came out of this tinkered house- his house, yes, it couldn't be denoted as 'home', for it was full of all the things that make a mind heavy as if it were filled with brick and steel. And the Hatter's heart, oh how bound and locked away it was… suddenly gave a single, sluggish, shuddering _beat_. A dull ache settled into his core, and he awoke then, eyes shooting open, widening in shock before they sparkled with relieved tears.

Could it be? Or was his insanity playing bitter tricks on him? Would Wonderland be so cruel as to give him false hope? Nay, this world could not fake _that_ Energy… That presence that gave life to them all… Alice was back!

-†-

Walking effortlessly around violently twisting cogs and ducking through rapidly spinning wheels, the Hatter knew he could die in a bloody, messy, instant; the cost of one solitary misstep. Yet he pressed on, aching to see her, dredging up the path and timing from a memory that came from seemingly an eternity before. He knew where she was, that place where she had fallen the first time, into a Wonderland reflective of her childish whimsy and youthful delusions. Now however, this world was a chaotic tall-tale, out of order, and likely for good.

And no doubt the Queen of Hearts knew as well. Whatever the Hatter was going to do, it had to be quick.


	2. Topsyturvy Teatime

Damaged People: The Last Waltz

Chapter Two:

Topsy-turvy Teatime

* * *

><p>Running with such celerity that his surroundings became an unintelligible blur, his heart was sluggishly pounding, beating against his ribs and spurring him on ever faster. A flash of white-! Nay, the Rabbit could <em>not<em> win this grave race! (This race to the grave as it may be…) The Hatter burst through the last few feet of forest brush, and into the clearing where Alice sat, idly dreamlit of happenings long past. To avoid the surety of collision, he spiraled to fall a goodly distance away, coming to sit cross-legged before _her_.

Alice almost couldn't believe her eyes, and stared, still open-mouthed from her gasp of surprise. A loud crack broke into her mind, and not through her ears, proving _yes_, this _was_ real. She fancied it his heart breaking, though the awed look on his face spoke otherwise. His red, red as flame hair and too-green eyes that looked like sick emeralds sparkling with tears, kindled reminiscences- _feelings- _she had only ever experienced once before.

The Hatter spied her expression, noting how much regret she was hiding in her stunned smile. He reached out slowly, cautiously. Alice didn't flinch.

"Your hair wants cutting…" the Hatter whispered reverently, those first words he ever spoke to her (all those years ago, but who could tell how time passed here?), as he let her ashen white-blonde hair sift through his long and pale fingers. Even in as surreal a moment as this reunion, it was still a callous remark, but under the current circumstances Alice took it in stride. His mauve fingerless glove and frothy silk sleeve tickled her face, but she couldn't bring herself to move. They might have stayed that way for aeons, but a twig breaking put the Hatter on guard at once; he stood up quickly, taking Alice with him. Looking intently into the dark trees of the forest, he pulled the startled girl closer to him, keeping her protected... _Safe_. Alice marveled at how much taller he was than she; he practically dwarfed her, yet he was thin enough that their weights were probably alike. "Now… I need you to listen- We must get you somewhere safe."

"_Safe_?" Alice asked incredulously. In Wonderland, nothing could do her harm, it was _her creation_. The Hatter answered her thoughts as if she spoke them aloud. Mayhap she had…

"Wonderland is much changed." Alice looked up then, fear slowly dawningon her features. "I need you to _trust_ me…" She nodded silently, but her eyes told him all he desired to know. The Hatter held out his hand. Alice took it with no hesitation. They started off walking, looking extraordinarily calmer than they felt. But the Hatter's back tensed all of a sudden, and he gave a glance laden with fierce emotion in Alice's direction. As if they were of one mind, they ran, free in the hazy greenery whipping by them. Alice was taller than she was last time she came to Wonderland, but she couldn't compete with the Hatter's easy, loping stride. He soon realized he was practically dragging the poor girl, and he paused for the barest of seconds to sweep her off her tired feet and into his arms. Alice worried that even her slight weight would snap his thin arms like sticks, but he was surprisingly strong. They seemed to fly through space and time, unburdened by conventional weights and forces.

"Oh!"

Alice gasped as the Hatter made a bold leap across a ravine, though he tightened his hold on her, and thereby dispelled her fears. She felt so secure, so comfortable, as if she belonged in his arms; Alice could almost doze off if they weren't running from some form of danger. She realized she was blushing, but made no move to cover her face for fear she'd draw attention to it. After all, Alice must have been blushing for quite some time now; if he was going to say something, he would have already.

The Hatter slowed his pace once they landed (more like floated) safely onto the other side of the ravine. He looked straight ahead, but started to talk, telling a story she wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

"Alice. Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice." She looked up at his suddenly severe features, confused as to what he wanted. But then he spoke again. "I know you must be all atwitter, not knowing what it is we must save you from. The White Rabbit- Yes, the selfsame pasty, time mongering-" He had to forcibly cut himself off, no doubt suppressing a string of nasty obscenities. "The Queen of Hearts has gone too far, she wants control of Wonderland- that's _yours_ by the by- yet she still lacks that nerve to kill for it (for now). But I'm positively positive she _would_, given _you_." His grimace shifted into a faraway look, as he seemingly started to talk to himself, reasoning even as he explained. "But they don't- they _won't_- understand; Alice was the only reason they existed! Killing her would quite effectively kill Wonderland as well." The Hatter shook his head slightly and resumed speaking directly to Alice again. "I'm not well liked- not that I ever was- I seem to have transcended into something different, something _more_. And people always fear the unknown- Wonderland is no exception to _that_ rule. You know, the Queen of Hearts cannot ever take a life, as much as she likes to put on airs with all that beheading nonsense… You can't kill a dream after all. Regrettably- I suppose- I wound up the only Death-Dealer (so to speak). Life- even imaginary- takes on new meaning when you can _end_ it…" He paused and smiled. "You grew up. Wonderland did too." Alice opened her mouth to respond, that yes, things had changed, but no, she was still the same. She was interrupted by the Hatter. "We're here… Well, neither here nor there, to be precise."

Alice looked around and realized they had stopped, in front of a twisting, spinning, creaking building that was almost a house. Gears spun endless circles, for seemingly inane reasons from what she could tell. She was aware he was waiting for her to realize he was waiting to put her down. She was soon settled firmly on the ground, both feet down. She had half assumed the Hatter would plunk her down head first! But he seemed genuinely concerned for her well being, so she felt a little sorry for thinking that way.

"I'm sorry." Alice blurted out, before noting the Hatter would have no idea what for. Nevertheless, he nodded slightly in acknowledgment. Then the Hatter produced an absurdly large skeleton key from out of one of his many waistcoat pockets. Alice was startled to see it was _literally_ a 'skeleton' key, as he placed it in a gaping keyhole that looked like a greedy, waiting maw. The Hatter turned the miniature bone-key with exaggerated, careful slowness, as if it was a volatile endeavor. The door swung open smoothly, without so much as a squeak, which wasn't analogous with the overall theme. Alice was blasted with the _sound_ the moment she stepped onto the threshold, into the only clear space in the entire conglomerate mess of mad, out of whack clockwork. Alice had to close her eyes to fully deal with the complexities bombarding her ears, feeling carried away as if by a strong wind or fast current to some higher plane. "How do we-?" she wondered aloud. That 'mess' Alice had wondered at and already condemned as a lost cause, was in actuality timed perfectly, painstakingly put together, assembled to let only the enterprising 'Mad' Hatter through. Well, him and whoever he took with him.

It was the perfect defense system only because of its crazy nature, its dangerous metal workings that shuddered in a seemingly random pattern. The Hatter, looking confident although he was feeling almost completely otherwise, held out his hand again, moved almost to tears by Alice's candid acceptance, her _trust_… Instead he smiled brightly, and turned to face his self-made challenge with a steely look. The Hatter led Alice by the hand, telling her when to stop and when to step, looking back occasionally to marvel at the trust and devotion in her eyes. Alice trusted him unconditionally, even though he was who he was- had done what he'd done. But still he kept up the cheery façade, making sure not to concern her unnecessarily and cause them both to be killed horribly… and quite messily, to be frank.

They were climbing down to incredible, cold depths; no mistakes so far…But up ahead was a gnashing, teeth-like mechanism that was so swift, so violently frightening- the Hatter paused only a second, before making one spontaneous and impossible leap. Alice's breath caught in her throat- they are going to fast- they won't make it- She shut her eyes and thought in a fervent, determined voice: _'I trust you!_' …Alice opened her eyes to watch as both of them soar through that mechanical mouth, escaping without so much as a nick. They crash-landed past the gears and into opposite chairs. The Hatter, nonchalant as could be, reached up and plucked two steaming cups of tea (one in each hand) from strings on the ceiling. A ceiling, if it could be called that- as topsy-turvy and hodgepodge as it was. A plethora of seemingly random items, mostly tea paraphernalia and shimmering, shiny baubles that sparkled like so many stars.

"Tea?" the Hatter asked cordially, gesturing with one of the teacups in Alice's direction. She fought to keep a straight face, but seeing the Hatter's small, happy smile, she relaxed and laughed a little.

"Why yes, if you would be so kind?" she said, affecting a regal tone. Alice took the cup, inhaling the soothing warmth in this cool atmosphere pleasantly. The Hatter's eyes flicked birdlike across Alice's face, her hair, her clothes, and her older body; he drank in every detail, every subtle nuance of her appearance. He noted that her cute, childish features had turned into a refined depression. Alice looked sad now, despite- or especially because- of the fact that she was smiling. She did so much less often now- he'd have to smile enough for both of them!

As Alice was taking in her surroundings by looking around, she realized with a blushing start that she was in his _bedroom_- or at least the room with his unkempt bed in it. It was a wonder he could sleep comfortably at _all_ with all those ratty blankets and lumpy pillows! It was like the 'Princess and the Pea', only in his case, he must not be able to feel his mattress (which looked comfortable in comparison). She flushed even more as she thought about it. How curious- him, the princess- and her, the returning prince!

The Hatter, noting her discomfort, wondered what was so special about the time- she was blushing rather a lot… Time, yes-! It was always _time_, perpetual teatime, but no perpetual _life_…

"Sigh." Already he was having trouble sticking to his smile-promise…

Alice looked at his troubled features with concern, reaching out hesitantly, to offer comfort- but pulled back at the last second.

She sensed something was greatly amiss; something was weighing down on his shoulders. Alice waited in silence, trying not to stop him before he began, and hoping he would speak to fill the emptiness. Neither happened, but the Hatter turned away, giving what could only be described as a 'lukewarm' shoulder. He wasn't blocking Alice out, per se, but only shielding her from himself. It wasn't his madness- nay, those who are mad never know that they are- and more is better company besides. It was instead his shame, his fear that she would reject him like a broken plaything.

Eventually the Hatter turned around, determined to no longer hide that which need not be hidden, for the _truth_ is what he wanted… not a subtly-chilling façade. He stood, taking her hands to lead her over to his bed, and compelled her to sit on it. The Hatter produced a large fan like leaf and started to lazily fan her with it. The leaf had a unique scent, which was reminiscent of cinnamon, earthy dew, and cloves.

Alice sensed he was on the brink of some large, grave, cathartic flow of words, so she assumed an open and comforting silence.

"It starts- as it always does- at the beginning." The Hatter's voice became wistful, yearning for days long past. "When Wonderland was how it closed when you left- closed and unopened for years. They grew lawless- nothing _whole_ governed this place after they stopped _pining_ for you. I was with them, in the beginning, until _that_ day. I had murdered the time- but never any of purely Wonderland birth; Wonderland blood… The time, oh the time! How wary I wasn't, how wary I should have been! Off with his head! _Off with_… OFF!" The Hatter was reduced to convulsions and fitful twitching for several moments. Eventually, he took a ragged, shaky breath, and continued on. "But I killed him- the Hare, mind- Oh! I had no idea the power I'd been given at my fingertips! If only… But what is past _is_. We can never reverse- never revoke- The Dormouse…" Here the visibly distraught Hatter left off, standing up as though rising from the dead, stiffly stalking over to a finely curtained area. He pulled on a golden tassel and Alice gasped- The Dormouse was there, not moving and hardly breathing, unconscious on a satin pillow. "The best I can do- No amount of hot tea can awake him. Forever asleep after witnessing- in a rare moment of clarity- his last, you see- It is too hard to bear! But before his eyes closed for that final time, he told me something of dire importance. He did not judge, he did not condemn- he just _was_." The Hatter explained this with a frown, but with no sadness in his eyes… just acceptance of the fact.

"What did he say?"

"Oh. Nothing."

Alice furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why-?"

"What he told me was more than speaking- more than words have power to say! If I told you, showed you… Your mind would never be the same. To protect you- to protect Wonderland- he swore me to promise…" A breathless sob filled the room with dismal melancholy, and Alice could hardly bear it. She crept forward, the Hatter watching her, wary as a shark. Slowly, ever so slowly, Alice wrapped her pale arms around the Hatter's even paler body.

There were so many things she wished to say: It's ok- I trust you- Just let it out- I understand- …But when Alice tried to speak, all she managed was a wordless sound that somehow said everything but nothing at all.

The Hatter looked up to see accepting tears welling up in her eyes, to forgive all the things that he'd done- that he will do. And it sparked his own flood barrier to break in turn, causing cleansing tears to stream down in abundance. Alice cradled the much larger man in her arms, effortlessly clearing the Hatter's doubts. The leaf fan lay forgotten on the bed beside them.


	3. Golden Dance

Damaged People: The Last Waltz

Chapter Three:

Golden Dance

* * *

><p>When he was in her arms, those dark, melancholy storm clouds that plagued his soul incessantly were jettisoned away; her sun-like light filling in all the empty spaces left behind. Alice must have felt something too, for not long afterwards, she shifted her legs in such a manner that could only speak of arousal. Almost as if in tandem, he jerked when he felt himself 'react accordingly'. The Hatter hadn't even known he could <em>get<em> that hard!

Alice turned herself so she was sitting on the Hatter's pelvis, now that both of them had become conscious of the other's arousal. A desperate, whining whimper suddenly made its self known between them. Alice thought it odd that she couldn't feel it vibrate her vocal cords, until she realized the Hatter had made the sound. Alice looked down to see him looking up at her with eyes fogged over in lust. He reached up and clutched at her arms to steady himself, as if he were trying to remain grounded somehow. Again the sound rent the air, and Alice was able to see his adorably attractive expression this time around. She grinned devilishly, recalling how she fancied herself the prince of the tale, and he the princess. How true it was now!

Alice grew bolder every second watching the rapid rise and fall of the Hatter's slight chest. His ribcage visible even through his shirt, and the thought of how the rest of him would look drove her practically crazy with lust. She pressed down on the Hatter's hips, hearing him take in a sharp breath, but kept from even brushing against the erection straining his pants. He had tensed in anticipation, and now fell back against the mattress, looking like he had been denied heaven.

"Soon." Alice said, giving the Hatter a look that said he'd get what he needed in due time. She leaned forward, still avoiding his hardness, and he flushed as he felt her breasts pushing up against his chest. He tried to stammer something about propriety, but it was too late now, wasn't it? Truthfully, he didn't want this sweet torture to end… But he needed some sort of friction; he knew she wouldn't let him buck up into her. So, in desperation, he removed his hands from Alice's arms and tickled her sides with his thin, practiced fingers.

Alice was laughing nonstop, even as she jerked around to get away. He was tickling her halfway to lunacy, and it had gotten him what he wanted, and she hadn't suspected. Well, she hadn't suspected until she finally figured out what exactly was sliding against her backside. For having such a skeletal frame, he was certainly well-endowed! When her moans outdid her laughter he let up on her, confident she had gotten the point.

Their clothes were shed without preamble; neither had the will to hold off any longer. They stayed the way they were, with Alice on top, for it seemed the only way that felt right. The Hatter's hands shot up to support her firm thighs as she positioned herself and lowered herself onto him. Alice gasped, feeling filled body and soul for the first time since she left Wonderland.

The combined heat from their joining had reawakened the Hatter's body, though in two opposing ways. The most troubling was that the long dormant clockwork-parts of his body had started up again. He could feel time ticking down on his various internal mechanisms, the cogs and wheels turning inevitable towards…towards what? Hatter wondered what it all meant. But it didn't matter, he couldn't stop- _wouldn't _stop. Alice had also stirred up the Hatter's forlorn and long forgotten heart. Hatter could deal with that unknown, if only to spend this remaining time with Alice… And he was happily aware of what _that_ meant, at least.

These conflicting thoughts foiled each other to reach a confusing and frustrating crescendo. Hatter abandoned that train of thought, as well as all others (save about what he was doing at this blesséd instant) altogether.

Soon, their instinct overcame their minds, they only communicated with growls, mewls, and more of those heart-wrenching whines and whimpers on the Hatter's part. Towards their mutual climax, they regained enough humanity to think, to speak.

'_Life is glowing inside you and me… for time is a river winding into nowhere- we must live while we can!' _the Hatter thought, desperately trying to convey his words through his eyes… yet Alice understood.

"Ah- the golden dance life could be-" he said aloud, content with all things for now, though he knew it wouldn't last. Even despite being ridden wildly for there might be no tomorrow, he could still talk coherently, which was more than Alice could do at the moment. She still threw herself up and down almost violently, yet Alice's gasping for air from her wild laughter had long since turned to gasping from being sheerly, entirely, and unconditionally overwhelmed. She felt surrounded and consumed; Alice could only imagine how the Hatter felt- especially since _she_ was the one surrounding and consuming _him_!

They were close to each other like never before; close to completion, and close to tipping over and tumbling across the edge. Clutching at their mutual depravity, they experienced their 'little deaths' simultaneously. Alice's was with a throaty, soul-releasing sigh… while Hatter's body was ticking as though he had a bomb for a heart. The ticking led up to his body's mechanics letting out an unabashed crow of, "Cuckoo- c_uckoo!_" as well as basically shutting down in fits and jerks to collapse underneath her in a boneless-looking heap. At the same instant, all of the various clocks in the room burst out in chimes, clanging, and chirping thirteen times as if in some mutual salute to both of them.

Despite all the racket, they both were able to hear the other whisper,

"If you hold me… I'll let you into my dream…"

The statement-promise earned enough puzzling over what it meant for all of a mere moment before they each succumbed to sleep's sweet, luring lull.


	4. It's All about Soul

Damaged People: The Last Waltz

Chapter Four:

It's All about Soul

* * *

><p><em>They were falling; something that was all too familiar for Alice, and totally disorientating for the Hatter. They floated into nothingness together, and watched as auras of feeling surrounded the other across from them. They couldn't reach, the mirror between them rapidly clouding with the coming storm. Everything was spinning- everything was still.<em>

_The storm clouds, those towering thunderheads, quickly began to fill in the mirror, as though the rain within it caused too much floodwater. It groaned as it stretched the film containing their reflections to its absolute limits, threatening to burst that amorphous glass. And all too soon, it couldn't contain the sea of turmoil inside any longer… Spider web cracks raced along the looking glass's surface, and it broke into a million shattered stained-glass windows into the future._

_They paid no mind to the multitude of cuts and gashes that bled freely; for anything should be allowed to be free in their world… The couple reunited between the crying mirror-frame, embracing with love purer than anything in either of their worlds. The floor dropped out as soon as they wrapped around each other, tighter and tighter, as though they were trying to become one loving entity… The many Time-shredding blades of the Hatter's security were closing in to reach them, and Alice said with otherworldly slowness and sureness, "I think we're alone now." And their oblivion was finally here! Those Time-damned machines opened up a rapacious maw that was just waiting to whet its teeth upon them- so they waltzed. The flawless, twirling cog-work had no grace in comparison; now it was a dead, clunking metal corpse._

"_Another you and I- another revolutionary, heavenly romance… we're waiting for the _Last Waltz_…" Hatter replied solemnly._

_Confusion led the dance, this freedom-released dance for the perpetual _soul_…_


	5. Time Ticking Down

Damaged People: The Last Waltz

Chapter Five:

Time Ticking Down

* * *

><p>When their exhaustion had slowly waned to almost nothing, Alice awoke to the sound of the mechanism under Hatter's skin whirring into motion again as he shuddered into life after their fantasy-like sleep. They had only vague recollections of the dream they both knew they shared, but the easy comfort of the other's presence banished all worry to the winds. But as the Hatter woke up more fully, he realized the looming danger that was always on his mind was not quite so easy to send away… Although his house could keep most everyone out, it was no match for a flood of the Queen's Cards. They could- they <em>would<em> clog the system with their bodies until the machine choked to a halt. But looking upon Alice, he could almost forget…So this was the safest place for them to be, for now.

-†-

Meanwhile, the Queen of Hearts' amassing army was gathering strength.

"I'll have her head!" The Queen of Hearts shrieked as she paced in front of her Ace-card officers. "How long has she been here? How long has she restricted us, forgotten us? Where is she! I want her alive, so I can have the honor myself!" She paused, looking at the quivering, pathetic men before her. One of them seemed to be about to speak, but kept shaking too hard to get it out. "You there!" she yelled, "What is it? You're annoying me with your hesitation!"

"M-my queen… I- Oh please don't hurt me! Alice is- is-" the Ace of Clubs stammered.

"Out with it!" the queen bellowed, starting to turn red.

"The White Rabbit… he didn't get to her in time-"

"_What_? That bumbling idiot! Where is she now? Find her, _find her_!"

The Ace of Clubs looked ready to faint, but he continued,

"B-but that's ju-just the thing, your Highness… She's with the Mad Hatter." The queen looked more like an angry tomato than anything else at that final note. She shook with seething rage, and cried,

"_I'll have their heads!_" She took several deep breaths before she spoke again. "I want every available man out there to find the Cheshire Cat…"

"My lady?"

"Don't question me!" she snapped. "We need him to get inside the Hatter's circle of trust…He can lure them outside." She laughed darkly, "Little will he know the Cat is on _my_ side!"

-†-

The Cheshire Cat was on nobody's side but his own, but he agreed once the cards menaced his tree long enough to be downright aggravating. Since he couldn't sleep, he might as well go along with it… to a point. After all, he'd nothing better to do. He took a graceful leap off his favorite tree, out of the welcoming sunlight and out of sight as he faded away.

-†-

"Why hello…" the Cheshire Cat drawled lightly, startling them with his sudden appearance. They jumped apart, embarrassed at how they'd been tangled together. "…If it isn't my favorite madman and madwoman." Alice bristled some at that.

"Why do you keep saying that I'm mad?" she queried angrily.

"I would have thought… we'd been all through this already…" Seeing that Alice was still peeved, he quickly changed his next words to, "It's a _compliment_. You fit in here… after all- it's _your_ mad world." Cheshire Cat said, and before Alice could speak again, he added offhandedly, "Oh, and by the by… the 'queen' is looking for you. Her troops will be here in about as much time as it will take you to… _run_." as he examined one of his claws rather closely.

It was Hatter's turn to be annoyed, but held his tongue because of experience with the Cat, grateful the cryptic creature had even bothered to tell them at all! Hatter gave a curt nod of thanks to the slowly disappearing Cheshire Cat. "Good luck..." the fickle feline said, quite honestly. They hadn't seen him come in, but were privy to the sight as he left, floating around and along with the many gears and twisting, twirling machines. Even as became not much more than a half-moon grin, Alice knew he was very graceful, beyond anything on _her_ earth.

The Hatter looked over at her face to see her expression and noted again just how much she had changed. Her once cheery and innocent air yielded to her being almost always sad looking, unless she had something to distract her. The Hatter wondered just how much longer he could distract her before it became ineffective, and she would have to face her demons- _alone_. He would always stand behind her, a pillar of strength ready to catch her should she fall… but she had to take the plunge on her own.

Alice turned to smile wryly at him, and rather than brightening up her face, the smile only served to throw her sadness into stark contrast with her fairness… the fairness that was both inside her loving heart and without it.

"We'd best be on our way." Alice was saying as if through a thick fog in his mind. Hatter found himself saying, "Yes… yes…" as he stood hollowly. The faceoff was inevitable, yet he already knew the outcome… he would kill again.


	6. Hope and Faith Are Lost

Damaged People: The Last Waltz

Chapter Six:

Hope and Faith Are Lost

* * *

><p>Hatter led Alice back out through his house's defenses on autopilot, saying nothing. She knew he must be worried about the Queen of Hearts' soldiers arriving to catch them… or worse, so she let him stew. But as they came into the open air, the synchronized footsteps of the card-army shook the ground, and the Hatter finally spoke to her, telling her to run,<p>

"Fly Alice, as fast as you can!"

"No!" she yelled, her stubbornness showing through. "It's my world! I won't let them hurt us!"

"Alice, they may not be able to kill you… but they can still inflict unimaginable pain, like you couldn't believe… and without death to allow you to escape it! Believe me, _please_! Now, Alice… Run!"

And she did, under the storm clouds that were growing above the treetops she sought shelter in. The wind was behind her, pushing her along as she ran with the occasional tear making its way down her face. Alice didn't look behind her, she couldn't! What if the Hatter wasn't there? What if he was holding them off? Alice kept running, feet flying just as he asked her. Branches and thorns grabbed her dress and stockings and tore them in places, but she paid it no mind; there were bigger problems now than her dress being ruined!

All too soon the inevitable happened- she ran out of breath, slowing down considerably even as she prayed her hardest not to.

-†-

The White Rabbit was seeking out that girl, that simpleton _Alice_, in order to get back into the Queen of Hearts' good graces again. While Alice often had trouble finding him, the rabbit had no trouble finding _her_. She was running through the woods, tears dried on her face and many tears in her dress. She still was a bothersome girl, and even a slovenly one, letting her clothes go like that… He hopped quickly out to intercept Alice in her path, hoping to trick her into coming to the queen's palace with him.

"Alice!" he shouted, as he appeared in front of her, "Thank goodness I've found you!" Alice looked wary, that damned insane Hatter had probably told her things about him. "Come quickly, the cards will be here soon!"

"You work for the Queen of Hearts." Alice said bluntly.

"You believe everything he tells you?" Alice nodded. Alright, change of tactic…. "What about the things he _won't_ tell you, those secrets he keeps hidden deep within his cracked mind?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, still obviously distrusting.

"He's only using you! His internal clock is ticking down, and only you can stop it. If it isn't stopped… he dies. He's the most irrational of us all, besides the queen. He hardly has anything left in him to love, let alone enough to keep you safe." He paused, letting his words sink in before he continued, "I see he's left you behind… probably telling the cards all about you no doubt!"

"Stop it! He's- He's not like that!"

"And how do you know, Alice. How do you know for _sure_?" Alice couldn't say anything to that. "Now come with me, those cards have probably started to catch up to us!"

Alice followed the devious White Rabbit, not questioning about where he was taking her, because she was too wrapped up in her own doubts about the only person to truly show her love…

-†-

In the meantime, the Hatter allowed himself to be caught by her army without as much as a complaint about their roughness about it. He needed a safe ticket into the queen's castle, and what better way to do so? He just hoped Alice was okay… He had hoped she wouldn't run into that worthless White Rabbit- who knows what he'd tell her. But at least he wouldn't hurt her physically, he needed her trust. The Hatter sighed as he was led along with his hands tied behind his back. He would have to set things right again…

When they reached the Queen of Hearts' castle, it was almost as dark as night, and rain was starting to fall. The Hatter didn't mind, but he knew the storm was a reflection of Wonderland's turmoil. It wasn't going to let up anytime soon. The large, pretentious gates were opened by no less than six cards, three for each door. Good, it wouldn't be easy for _anyone_ to get out, even him.

The self-appointed Queen of Wonderland was scowling more than usual, and that was saying something.

"Hatter! You miserable cur of a _traitor_! …Well, _I _have the upper hand now!" she cackled, "We'll have your little whore soon, don't think I don't have the power! The Cheshire Cat is on my side. Power buys loyalty don't you see! Everyone in my court knows I have the most power here! Alice… she thinks we need her to live but we don't!"

"You call this living? Look at yourselves... bowing to a tyrant who cares as much for you as the Jabberwocky cares for the bugs it crushes beneath its feet!"

"Off with his head!" the queen automatically shouted, before reconsidering, "No, wait, I want him to see me take off Alice's ugly little head first!" she laughed again sounding like nails on a chalkboard… but then again, maybe worse. "Where is Alice?" she yelled, "I need her _now_, so I can kill her before you, Hatter!" He snorted at that.

"You know you can't kill anybody, you bumbling fool of a 'queen'. And though I can, I won't… _that_ is true power. To hold back that which may harm another…" The Hatter glared at her with dark eyes, even as she laughed him off as insignificant.

"Where is Alice?" she screamed, getting annoyed that she couldn't fulfill her plot yet.

"Right here, your Majesty." If looks could kill, the Hatter would have done so to the White Rabbit, who was dragging a still resisting, but dead-eyed Alice behind him. Hatter's angry heart broke to see her so.

"Oh, White Rabbit… What a _gift_!" the queen simpered.

The Hatter turned his angry eyes towards the state Alice was in; she was clearly upset and her blue dress was as torn as Wonderland's sky was currently rent. He softened his gaze and gave a smile that he hoped was more reassuring than remorseful. However… Alice didn't- she _couldn't_ look at him. With every step she had taken closer to this place, her confusion and inner turmoil grew rapidly. Hatter could sense now, that something was terribly, terribly amiss with Alice. And his smile faded quickly, just as the rain now poured onto the once talkative, now long-silent flowers of Wonderland.

Hatter longed to just break free from the cards' hold on him, and rush over to save Alice… but he had to wait for two reasons. He knew not if Alice's trust was enough at the moment to endure their escape, and he needed to stick to his plans… or else his capture, all his efforts, and their separation...would have been for naught. And while the Queen of Hearts couldn't kill anything outright, she _could_ inflict pain and suffering on the two of them.

As far as the queen herself, at the present she was cackling with demonic glee. It looked like she would be having a bit of _fun_ with Alice first- she could 'keep her head' for the time being.

-†-

Alice was steadily looking down, or anywhere else but in the Hatter's direction. She knew that meddling rabbit's wanting to help her was all a ruse, but that didn't change the fact that her doubts were very real…

"I think a little cutting-down is in order... Alice! You think 'created' Wonderland, that you 'own' us? We are going to be free from you, now! We will take your head- we will steal what little power you have!" The Queen of Hearts continued on in this vein for quite some time, to cheers after every sentence. But soon enough, she turned her barbed words towards Alice's relationship with the Hatter. "Your so-called beau... why, his mind is a mess! He may not have burst into wrath before you yet, but you will see! This dirty old man- he must be twenty years your senior!" The queen went closer to Alice, making her shudder and the Hatter struggle. "Or is the culprit _you_? Lecherous little girl, seducing him... well that's no hard feat." She looked up at the Hatter finally, and spoke again, this time with a sickly-sweet nuance to her words. "Or didn't he tell you? He's the worst kind of sex addict there ever was! He and that March Hare- Do you want to know how he died?" Instead of yelling and calling her on her lies, or doing much of _anything_... the Hatter's struggles ceased because of overwhelming guilt. Alice looked about ready to cry, so the queen continued, to push her over the edge. "He and that freak Hatter were fuck-buddies! One day Hatter lost it- well, more than usual- and killed him in the heat of passion." she hissed, "Perhaps you were flirting with death... literally!" The Queen of Hearts laughed at her own pathetic joke, and the rest of the court joined in, hundreds of voices mocking his utter dejection.

By this point, the Hatter was a broken man, hanging limply in his captor cards' arms. Alice could bear the truth no longer; she sank to her knees and sobbed heavily. The sound of Alice's crying broke the spell of remorsefulness that had settled over the Hatter. He looked up, determination burning in his eyes.

"I don't know what he-" the Hatter started over here, blaming this on the White Rabbit was not going to make this right, "I don't know what of this you'll believe… I don't even know what you must be thinking- but hear me out!" he paused, steeling his nerves for his next words, "It's true that I'm mad... that I crave intercourse like the Jabberwock craves blood and death..." he choked off his own small sob, "and I killed the March Hare like that..." The queen was smiling darkly. "But what this false queen says is wrong. You _are_ Wonderland!" he shouted, before continuing softly, "You will _always_ be my Wonderland..."

Alice finally looked, and saw how stricken he was, and she knew in that instant, that she didn't- she shouldn't!- care what anyone _said_, and let his _actions_ take center stage in her mind. "Who cares if you're mad? _I_ must be mad, or else I wouldn't have come here... A madness shared by two!" She loved him, and said as much over the roar of the crowd and the queen's brash voice. It made his heart swell with feeling, and both their minds now turned to one thing… revenge!


	7. KnowWhere

Damaged People: The Last Waltz

Chapter Seven:

Know-Where

* * *

><p>Hatter suddenly broke his captor's hold on him, and reached into his pocket; he threw a glass vial to Alice, who caught it and read the familiar tag on it: 'DRINK ME'. Not wasting a single moment, she downed the whole thing and felt the change wash over her. She was growing taller, going up and up! She eventually reached the high, vaulted ceiling.<p>

The Queen of Hearts was beyond furious. Her plan to torment the crazy couple had backfired most impressively. She turned to her card soldiers.

"Well? Don't just stand there! _Attack them_!"

The cards surged into action, leaping at the Hatter with blood-red minds. They thought he'd be the easier of the two to take down... they were wrong.

"Who cares for _you_?" the Hatter said coldly, "You're nothing but a pack of cards!" He killed the storm of angrily charging cards in one elegant, fell, sweeping motion. They collapsed, blood and paper, mixing until one was more the other. Alice viewed the chaos around her with dispassion. The running, panicked creatures scurried around her feet in frantic circles; they looked so small now, and not the least bit threatening.

"My… my _cards_!" Even as their blood splashed her feet, the queen screamed in disbelieving fright, so very changed from her previously angry, foul, and haughty mood. She had finally realized the mortal peril she was in… so she ran. She ran to her castle's huge double doors, but by the time she got one open slightly, it closed on her. She tried desperately to open it once more, but the Hatter's hand was holding it shut, effectively barring her escape.

"Well now… Where do _you_ think _you're_ going?" he said, idly drumming his fingers on the red wood. Alice had tried to follow the Hatter's warpath towards the Queen of Hearts, but she was astonished when he up and dissipated into the air. Just as the Hatter disappeared, the Cheshire Cat appeared, floating in the space around her head. Alice was surprised when he spoke suddenly, seeming to be smiling more so than usual,

"I say, he's the best student one could have hoped for. Hatter's the only one to have mastered it... well, besides myself that is." The cat spoke conversationally, as though the ruckus that was going on down there was something trivial. And in a way... it was.

The queen, stripped completely of power by now, was attempting to escape from her certain destruction at the hands of the Hatter; but she was grabbed from behind before she could run off.

"Not this time. Not from _me_. You won't escape this." Hatter spoke with eerie finality, setting the queen off to apologetic, begging tears. He narrowed his eyes and disappeared again. From the nothingness, he spoke, "You've outstayed your welcome, 'queen' dear." The red line of a cut to the Queen of Hearts' body suddenly made its way around her arm. It caused her to shriek most unpleasantly, but Alice only winced for the pain to her eardrums. "Causing our Alice such unnecessary pain..." Another red, bleeding line showed up; on her face this time. Alice watched as the queen's final judgment drew inexorably near. "It's downright _inexcusable_."

"Please, please don't- ohh- don't kill me!"

The Hatter reappeared once more, in front of the Queen of Hearts, who dropped down onto her knees. Alice rather liked that picture, herself.

"The time for imploring is long past-" the Hatter said coldly, before finishing her off. He flickered out of sight for a bare moment, before stepping back to admire his work. The queen was confused and stood there for a few seconds before a thousand hairline, yet deep cuts spouted blood all at once. A gurgling scream of unimaginable pain rang through the castle, causing everyone and everything to go quite still. The noise kept going, but as the cuts deepened further still, and more blood pooled to the floor, it gradually tapered off to a quiet death rattle. Without warning, all those slices took their toll on the queen's fragile body- she fell apart like a sand statue crumbles as a crushing wave overtakes it.

All of Wonderland stayed silent for only the barest of moments. This desperate fantasy had run its course- it was time for Wonderland to be no more! The furious whirlwind of Alice's first departure from Wonderland came back full-force, nay- _stronger_. All throughout this place of pure nonsense, an energy of cosmic proportions was consuming and annihilating everything in its path, removing all that remained in her now twisted and misbegotten world. It roared towards the castle, shaking the very foundation with its unbelievable might.

"I _will_ have my Ever After!" the Hatter shrieked, defiant even in the face of certain destruction. The force made it to them, drowning out Alice's scream of fright- Wonderland _itself_ howled as it felt the 'Mad' Hatter be torn away, into life, into love, into peace. Alice felt herself be rejected violently, and screamed again, struggling to get free-


	8. World of Delusion, that Last Waltz

Damaged People: The Last Waltz

Chapter Eight:

World of Delusion, that Last Waltz

* * *

><p>Alice woke up, sitting up in bed abruptly. She felt a cool cloth fall onto her lap, and stared at it, thinking nothing. Then everything came back. She must have had a fever, then. Was it all a dream? Her one love in life... was it all a fever haze?<p>

"A world of delusion..." she stated bitterly, almost shocked at how her own voice sounded. She was alone in her room, in a world not born from her mind. She was in a boring world, with less light now than ever before- because the Hatter wasn't in it. She burst into tears at the realization she would never see him again, and suddenly a pale finger reached out and caught her first tear. Alice's eyes widened impossibly; she couldn't believe it! But there he was.

"You- You're _here_?" She wasn't sure if this was some further cruelty from her overactive imagination... but when he took her smaller hand in his, she knew it was real.

"I won't say I'd die for you... But I'll die _with_ you. I couldn't leave you alone like that..."

Alice couldn't find words to say that would express her feelings right now, nor could she find her voice even if she had. But she flew out of her bed and into his arms- and maybe, just maybe... she could stand this world, if he was in it.

.END.


End file.
